Mobile War: Eva Gundam
by Flareclaw
Summary: The year is GT 337. A war begins between the ESGR and the Gotham Society, and tears apart the lives of many. Kirano Jun, a 15 year old living in a colony, is thrown into this conflict when he becomes the pilot of the Gaia Gundam in this story if life, dea


Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Gundam. The words "mobile suit" and "Gundam" are copyright of Sunrise and Sotsu Agency. If you know any characters, events, or mechs in this story, it is purely coincidental. The author is also sorry if he has offended you in this story in any way.  
  
Hi guys! This is my first fic on fanfiction.net, so don't bash me! I've been working hard on this story. Enjoy!  
  
  
Mobile War: Eva Gundam  
  
Episode One: The Day When Angels Fly  
  
  
A truck stops in front of a gate, which read, "Restricted Area." The gate slowly opened, and the truck crawled through.   
The truck drove past a few piles of junk and metal, and came to a halt in front of an old, rusty warehouse. 3 men in lab coats were standing outside.  
The driver crawled out of the truck, and walked toward the 3 men.  
"This place is fine. You can drop it off here." The tallest of the 3 spoke.  
"I better get my payment." The driver grumbled. The man handed him a suitcase. The driver opened it, checked the amount, and smiled. "Nice doing business with you." He climbed back into the truck, and placed the haul on the ground. It was fairly big, and was covered in a dark covering. Then the driver drove off without saying another word.  
The men uncovered the haul. It was a mobile suit. It was a Gundam, the ESGR's own personal mobile suit. This particular suit, was the Gaia Gundam, the newtype test suit.  
"This is it." One man said.  
"Yes." The tall man replied. Apparently, he was the leader of the small group.  
Just then, the phone rang. The tall man went over to pick it up.   
"Hello?"   
Pause.  
"Yes, it's here."  
Pause.  
"Yes."  
Pause.  
"I understand. We'll find a replacement shortly." He said and hung up the phone. He turned toward the other men.  
"One of the pilots has been killed." He said.  
"Then we'll need to find a replacement now."  
"There will be no need for that." A voice called from behind. The men turned.  
Standing there, was a young man, about the age of 20. He was holding a gun with his finger on the trigger. His face was concealed in the shadows.  
"You people from the ESGR are fools." He said. "How do you plan to take revenge over our organization?"   
"The purpose of this plan is not revenge." The tall man replied.  
"The what is your purpose?"  
"To bring peace between all of earth and space." The man said.  
The young man took a step toward the men. Light shined on his face. His hair was blond, and it was cut short. He was wearing a red uniform; the uniform of all Gotham soldiers wore.  
There was a sudden beeping noise. The noise was faint. Angelo searched though his coat, and pulled out a comlink.   
"This is Angelo." The man said. "Yes, they are right here with me." He said as he looked at the 3 men. "Alright then. You may proceed with the final testing of the prototypes." He cut the transmission off.  
"What are you doing!" the tall man demanded.  
"We are just testing are newly formed fighting machine, the mobile suit, on this colony." The man who called himself Angelo replied.  
"No! You can't!" one of the 3 men cried.  
"Oh, but we can." Angelo said and pointed the gun toward the men. "Too bad you won't be able to see it..." a high piercing noise filled the room. Then another, and another. 3 bodies fell to the ground.   
"Idiots." Angelo said and picked up his comlink once again. "I'm heading back to the carrier. Bring 2 ZeK suits up here. I have something for them to take care of."  
  
Voices of worry and mumbles of angry citizens filled the air. The colonists were all lined up against a wall, with Gotham soldiers marching up and down the streets.   
"What's going on here! I've still got 3 shipments to do."  
"We want explanations!"  
"Come on! Let us go!"   
"Quiet!" a Gotham soldier commanded. "You'll be back to your daily lives shortly. This is only a demonstration."  
"What sort of demonstration?" a man asked. The soldier walked up to him.  
"I said quiet!" he then whacked the man with his gun. The man fell to the ground. "I won't tolerate questions!"  
Watching the man struggle to get up was a 15-year-old. His name was Kirano Jun. He had dirty black hair, with dark-brown eyes. He was quiet through all of this, not a single complaint spilled from his mouth.  
Kirano was an orphan. Is parents died when he was at a young age in a car crash. He was now living with an adoptive family.  
"Those damn Gotham soldiers are pretty rough aren't they Kirano?" the man said as he got up.  
"Just don't say anything dad." Kirano said to him.  
"Why don't you cause some accident to happen so we can get out of this crap." Kirano's "dad" said to him.  
He was talking about Kirano's tendency to cause accidents. Ever since he was little, he always caused some unnatural thing to occur. One time, he had been injured severely at a fight in school. He could barely walk home. But by the time he got there, he had been completely cured of all cuts and bruises.   
"Get up!" the Gotham soldier was now talking to another man. "You newtypes sicken me!" he said and whacked the man.   
Kirano looked down. He envyed the newtypes, and he wished he could be one. But under all the racism occurring in the world, being a newtype would not be very good. Many people hated the newtypes.   
Just then, there was an explosion. A building close by had caught on fire. Kirano look around, and could not belive his eyes. A mobile suit was firing at the buildings.  
"What the hell?" he said along with many others.  
"What do you think you're doing!"  
"Stop it!"  
"Quiet! As I said, this is only a demonstration for the rebels." The Gotham soldier said. "It is to show that they have lost this pointless battle, because we have attained a new technology, the mobile suit."  
"You bastard!" a man said and began to punch the soldier madly. The soldier fell to the ground. His nose was bleeding. He wiped it and said, "You fool!"  
Then, all the men charged at the soldiers. They were all hitting and whacking the Gotham soldiers. They used anythign they could find.   
Suddenly, a gun discharged. The soldiers thought it was a signal to fire, so they pulled out their guns and started shooting at the citizens.  
It was a massacre. Citizen and soldiers' bodies were scattered all over the street. Red blood spilled everywhere as lifeless corpses fell to the ground. People were screaming. Some were crying. Others yelled and attacked, only to find themselves dead a few minutes later.  
"Kirano, run." His dad said to him. Kirano did as he was told, and ran. Moments later, he heard a scream. He knew what had happened, but did not turn around. He just kept running.  
  
Kirano didn't stop, he just kept running and running. Finally, he was tired, so he paused to catch his breath. He wanted to deny what had just happened, but he couldn't. Kirano looked up, and saw two mobile suits coming around the corner.  
"Shit!" he said and scampered into an old warehouse nearby.   
The inside of the building was dark and creepy. Spider webs and shattered glass were all over the place. Kirano looked around, and froze in horror. 3 bodies were lying on the ground. Kirano went over to investigate. The 3 bodies were dead, and they each had a hole through their head.   
Just then, Kirnao heard the sound of a mobile suit. He looked through the window. 2 ZeKs were standing outside the building.  
"Shall we go in?" he heard the pilot speak.  
"No, let's wait for orders." The other said.  
Time was running out for Kirano. If the mobile suits came in, it would surely mean certain death. He searched for an exit, but could only see one, and it was the front gate.   
Something caught Kirano's eye. It was in the far back corner of the building. He ran over, hoping that it would be something that would help him escape.   
He stopped, and gasped. There was a mobile suit, lying in the back of the room. It was the most beautiful thing Kirnao had ever seen.  
The suit was colored in red, white, and blue, and had a white head with a yellow antennae. There was a bright green sensory camera on its chest. It gleamed in the light. The mobile suit had the word, "Peace!" written on the side in black. Someone must have painted it there.   
"Alright, then. We go in." the pilot reported. The mobile suits began to step back. They were about ready to fire.  
Kirano began to panic. He looked this way and that. He then stared at the mobile suit. He had no other choice. He crawled into the cockpit of the suit and activated it.  
The hatch closed, and it was pure darkness. Seconds later, lights illuminated and the mobile suit came to life. The screen turned on, and Kirano could see the warehouse. The mobile suit's green eyes glowed.   
  
"Fire!"   
The 2 suits fired madly at the warehouse. Beams shot out from their guns and the warehouse exploded.   
"Ok. We have orders to destroy the mobile suit in this building." The pilot said.  
The dust cleared, and the 2 mobile suit pilots saw the enemy suit standing.   
"Ok, we only need to deactivate it, so I'll knock the head off."  
He took back the arms of his mobile suit, attempting to punch the head off. The Gundam moved it's arms and blocked the attack.  
"What the hell? It just moved!" the pilot said in disbelief.  
"Surprise, surprise." Kirano said.  
"Fire! Fire!" the pilot said and fired his beam gun at the Gundam. The hits didn't affect it, whatsoever.   
Kirano grabbed the controls of the Gundam, and pulled out a beam saber from behind. He threw it behind his back, and sliced the ZeK straight through the middle. The mobile suit exploded.  
"You bastard!" the other pilot said and pulled a saber of his own. He lunged at the Gundam, and missed as the Gundam dodged to the side. The Gundam flew up into the air, and came down with a deadly blow with his beam saber. It pierced the ZeK straight through the middle.  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the pilot screamed and the mobile suit exploded.  
  
Kirano panted. He was amazed with his skills. He did not know how to pilot a mobile suit, and just took care of two professional pilots with ease. He had never piloted a suit before, and yet, he felt like he had piloted suits all his life.  
  
"Have you gotten any word from the two that went after that suit?" Angelo asked.  
"Not yet sir." An officer replied. He looked at the screen. "Sir, there's an unidentified suit exiting out of the colony!"   
"What? Is it one of ours?" Angelo asked.  
"No sir, it appears that we have no data on this unit."  
Angelo walked over. He stared at the screen. He turned around and looked like he had just seen a ghost.   
"It's operational..." he whispered. He looked at his men. "Send all mobile suits to block all the exits of the colony!"  
"But sir, it's just a mobile suit." The officer started. Angelo silenced him.  
"That's no regular mobile suit. That's a Gundam."  
  
"Get him!"  
"Fire!"  
"Don't let him get away!"  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Kirano destroyed the 3 ZeKs with one swift stroke of his beam saber. He was now getting used to the suit. He had memorized all the small controls and what each little button would do. He stared the colony behind him and tried to catch his breath from his maneuvering, but suddenly, a fleet of ZeKs came charging at him, firing like crazy.  
He pulled out his beam saber once more and flew straight toward the enemy. He flew right into the troops, and they blew up with one swift stroke. He then stabbed his beam saber through another and pushed it toward the colony. The mobile suits behind it were all pushed back and blew up on the colony wall.  
Kirano threw away his two beam sabers and reached back. He pulled out two small beam rifles and began shooting wildly. The ZeKs blew up in one hit, but were hard to hit because of their size and maneuverability.  
The ZeKs suddenly stopped. Kirano stopped as well, wondering what they were doing. Then, the screen next to him came on. There was a face of a young commander.  
"Hello rebel." Angelo said. "My name is Angelo Gotham, son of ruler of the Gotham Society."  
Kirano glared at him.   
"You want to resist." He said at him. "I can understand that. But will it be worth harming thousands of innocent lives in the colony?"   
"You wouldn't!" Kirano exclaimed.  
"Hand the Gundam over. If not, then I'll destroy it. You and your little colony will be nuts and bolts floating in the middle of space."  
Kirano was in rage. How could he, using the colony as bait to hand over the Gundam. He stared at the colony, and thought about the people living there. He sighed.  
"Alright." Kirano conceded. "You win. Take the Gundam."  
"Good. ZeK troops take him to the mobile suit carrier. I'll be waiting there." Angelo ordered his men.  
"Yes sir." One of them answered and grabbed the Gundam and hauled it toward a small carrier.  
Suddenly, the colony exploded right before Kirano's eyes.  
"NO!" he screamed in horror as he saw his home being destroyed.  
"You promised you wouldn't hurt the colony if I turned myself in!" Kirano turned toward Angelo.  
"Yes I did, but we Gotham are known for not keeping promises." Angelo smirked.  
"YOU BASTARD!" Kirano yelled at the son of Gotham. He then pulled the levers hard and the Gundam punched a hole through one of the ZeKs that was restraining him.   
"Fire! Fire!" the other pilot said and began to fire at the Gundam. The bullets had no effect what so ever. Kirano pulled out both beam sabers and placed them together end to end to form a lance. He spun it around and sliced the ZeK.   
"You will pay for this." He said his final words to Angelo and took off.  
"Commander, shall we go after him?" the fleet leader asked.  
"No, let him go for now. We'll eventually catch the Gundams. All 3 of them." Angelo then walked off as the carrier flew through space.  
  
"Class is now dismissed." The teacher said and the students packed up and headed out the door. When all the students cleared, one lone teenaged girl stood in the middle of the classroom. She left quietly, alone.  
Karia Forsen is a 15-year-old. She lived on the earth, where she considered "boring" She was a girl facing many issues.  
Karia usually took the city bus home but today she decided to walk. She had been stressed lately, over school and home. She had more thoughts about "him" lately as well. Especially "him".   
She couldn't think straight. Her parents had an argument last night again. They were becoming fiercer. This time father attacked mother. He almost killed her, She thought. She looked at the sky. The earth had become more aggressive these past few months. The Gotham Society's military had grown and more people were having more riots. The colonies are so peaceful, all alone in space, She thought as a white dove flew off from a tree. A feather fell to her feet. She bent down to pick it up and sighed, "Angelo..."  
  
  



End file.
